


treated my body like a stolen car

by 1000_directions



Series: aw bingo yes [8]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming In Pants, Crying During Sex, Dom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000_directions/pseuds/1000_directions
Summary: “Do you need me to help you be quiet?” Bucky asks, his lips tucked right against Clint’s ear so his voice is gentle and private, for only Clint to hear. “Do you need something in your mouth?”“Yeah,” Clint breathes. “Make me be quiet.”





	treated my body like a stolen car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



> happy mandatory fun day!!! #makeclintcry2k19
> 
> clint barton bingo square filled: crying
> 
> thanks to the bad decision buddies discord for sprinting with me, thanks to cb for reading and cheerleading and being my best enabler, and thank you to matt fraction for confirming what we already knew: clint barton is a first-rate out of control crymaxer.

Every time the car hits a pothole, the plug nestled deep in Clint’s ass jostles slightly against his prostate, and he tucks his head into Bucky’s shoulder and lets out another mournful squeak. It had seemed like a good idea earlier on, when Bucky offered to finger him open and plug him up so that he’d already be loose and ready when they got home from the club later that night.

It had worked for a little while, but now he’s so tight again, and the plug is huge inside of him, and he’s throbbing from the center out. He just feels so fucking _full_ , and he’s drunk, and Bucky looks so goddamn hot that Clint is going to scream, and they’re in _public_ still, and it’s all just making his dick ache.

The car comes to a sudden stop for a traffic light, and the plug drives deep inside him as sits down heavily onto it. He tries to shift his weight away from the intrusion but he _can’t_ , and he shudders and whimpers as the tip of the plug nails his prostate again and again.

“You’ve gotta be quiet,” Bucky murmurs as Clint wriggles desperately in his seat. “The partition isn’t soundproof, sweetheart. The driver will hear you.”

“Fuck,” Clint says faintly. The car starts up unexpectedly and Clint falls sideways into Bucky, who catches him easily, pulling him neatly into his lap. Clint buries his face in Bucky’s neck and breathes erratically. Bucky’s broad thigh is nestled snugly between his legs, and Clint whimpers helplessly each time a bump in the road rocks them together, the blunt pressure of Bucky’s leg jostling the plug inside of him.

“Clint,” Bucky says firmly, and Clint gasps for breath, blinking. He hadn’t realized it, but he’s practically riding Bucky’s thigh, chasing the overwhelming feeling of being full. God, he needs to get fucked.

“I need to get fucked,” Clint slurs, licking at Bucky’s throat. “Baby. _Baby_. Need to get _fucked_.”

“You need to be quiet,” Bucky murmurs, sliding a hand into Clint’s hair and tugging hard enough that his head falls back and his scalp tingles deliciously. His hand trails down the back of Clint’s head to his shoulders, his torso, his fingers pausing at the small of Clint’s back.

“Can’t,” Clint insists. He swallows hard, and he still tastes a whisper of cranberry juice on his back teeth. He’s drunk, and he’s horny, and he’s being ruined and wrecked on this toy.

“Do you need me to help you be quiet?” Bucky asks, his lips tucked right against Clint’s ear so his voice is gentle and private, for only Clint to hear. “Do you need something in your mouth?”

“Yeah,” Clint breathes. “Make me be quiet.”

“If I help you be quiet,” Bucky says, trailing a finger along the waistband of Clint’s jeans, “I’m also going to try to make you be loud. I’m not going to be easy on you. Is that okay?”

Clint nods eagerly, and he can barely hold still as Bucky’s hands slide around to the fly of his jeans, easing the zipper down notch by notch. He waits for Bucky to get a hand around his eager cock, but Bucky bypasses the front of his pants altogether and slips a hand down the back of his boxer-briefs.

“Just giving myself some room to work,” Bucky says, and Clint hiccups out a whimper as Bucky’s strong finger taps the base of his plug, sending jolts of pleasure up and down his spine. “I’m just going to play with you for a bit first. Is that okay?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Clint chants, his words disappearing into a broken moan as he feels the plug shift inside him. Bucky’s got his hand on the base and he’s lightly tugging on it, but the flared ridge that’s still inside Clint is so wide that his body resists. He clenches down without meaning to and lets out a wail.

Almost instantly, there’s something in his mouth, pushing down on his tongue, and Clint swallows instinctively and nearly gags before he recognizes the heat and the taste of Bucky’s metal fingers. His ass is so full, and now his mouth is so full, his lips stretched around the thick girth of Bucky’s hand. He licks weakly at Bucky’s fingers, and his lower lip is slippery with the spit that keeps escaping through his parted lips.

“You’re so tight,” Bucky murmurs, and his breath is so warm against Clint’s ear. He feels Bucky give another tug to the plug, and he shudders as his hole spasms around the intrusion. His rim is still tender from getting the plug _in_ , and he isn’t sure how he’s going to survive taking it back _out_.

“It’s huge,” Clint whispers around Bucky’s fingers. “I don’t know if it’s gonna fit.”

“You’ve had bigger things than this inside you,” Bucky says.

He gives the plug a sharp twist inside of Clint, and Clint falls into Bucky’s body, boneless and wrecked, limp and helpless, barely getting an arm around Bucky’s neck to help cushion his graceless slump. Bucky runs his thumb along Clint’s stretched-out rim, and Clint pants shallowly against his jaw and lets him.

“Are you greedy, baby?” Bucky asks, wiggling the plug out so slowly that his body finally, finally begins to release it as his hole stretches out again.

Just when he finally gets to what must be the widest point, when he’s finally got it almost all the way out, he quickly shoves it back in again, and Clint moans frantically at the feeling of unrelenting fullness pounding back into him.

“Your greedy hole didn’t want to let go yet,” Bucky says, pulling the plug partially out again and then driving it back in, over and over until Clint feels loose and wanton and a little bit embarrassed by how fucking into it he is.

But Bucky’s right, he’s fucking easy and greedy for this. He wants to get fucked. He wants to get _wrecked_. He starts rocking back towards Bucky’s steady hand, fucking himself on the plug. He hears a shocked exhalation from Bucky, and his metal thumb gently caresses Clint’s lower lip, but all Clint can focus on is the feeling of getting filled, over and over, and if Bucky’s going to tease him, then he’s going to take what he wants. He wants to get fucked, and he’s going to fuck himself on this plug until he can’t fucking stand it.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Bucky says softly, and Clint preens at his praise. Everything is lining up perfectly, the plug hammering his prostate, Bucky’s warm fingers stroking his tongue, and all he needs is a little bit of pressure on his dick and he’s going to fucking ascend above the city on an orgasm tsunami.

“Can I touch myself?” he garbles around Bucky’s fingers, but Bucky shakes his head.

“No, sweetheart, you can’t touch yourself,” Bucky says. “But you can work yourself off against my thigh if you want to.”

Clint nods eagerly, Bucky’s fingers rattling against his teeth and making his head ring like a bell, but god, he’s ready for it. He tightens his grip on Bucky’s shoulder and tilts his body into Bucky’s so that his dick just barely grazes Bucky’s abs.

“Down,” Bucky murmurs, and he pushes the plug back in and settles his large hand on Clint’s lower back, pushing down until Clint is bent over his lap, ass in the air, dick trapped between his stomach and Bucky’s thick outer thigh. He’s splayed and exposed, and god, he hopes the driver doesn’t try to check on them any time soon because once he feels the pressure on his cock, he can’t stop himself from immediately rubbing off against Bucky.

“Lemme suck,” he mutters around Bucky’s fingers, trying to bury his face in Bucky’s crotch. Bucky makes an amused noise, then an aroused one, and his fingers slip out of Clint’s mouth to catch his jaw in a firm grasp, forcing his head back to look up at Bucky.

“I’m not going to come until we’re back home, in our bed, and my cock is inside you,” Bucky tells him, and Clint shudders at the idea of it because he’s pretty sure Bucky is going to make him come once in this car and then another time soon after, and he doesn’t know how he’s going to survive it. “You can get me started if you want, though. You can lick me through my jeans.”

As soon as Bucky lets go of his jaw, Clint dives back down into his crotch, rubbing his lips and his cheek over the growing bulge he finds there. But Bucky specifically said _lick_ , so Clint extends his tongue hungrily, lapping at the rough denim over Bucky’s hard cock. He tastes cotton and sweat, and the fabric is coarse and uncomfortable against his tongue, but he keeps licking, stubbornly, reverently, until he softens the denim with his spit.

He can’t focus on so many things at once. He _can’t_. He’s worshipping Bucky’s clothed cock with his wet, slippery mouth, and he’s humping his own greedy dick against Bucky’s luscious thighs, and then Bucky begins playing with the plug again and he feels like he’s going to howl.

Bucky pulls the plug partially out, slow, slow, dragging the silicone against Clint’s hot, abused rim. He feels himself stretching around it, and he whimpers and sucks at the wet front of Bucky’s jeans. Finally, he feels the plug slip out with an embarrassing _pop_ , and he moans at the emptiness after being so, so full for so long.

And then Bucky starts easing just the tapered tip back into him, and it’s not enough, it’s just a tease now against his loosened rim, and his licks his own drool off of Bucky’s jeans and feverishly rocks his hips against Bucky’s thigh and he feels tears escaping the corner of his eye because it’s not enough.

“Pull it back in, baby,” Bucky says, anchoring his hand around Clint’s neck and gently rolling his hips upwards, thrusting his clothed cock against Clint’s lax mouth. “See if you can pull it back inside you.”

And Clint blinks past his tears and tries to suck in air, and he clenches his ass frantically around _nothing_ , his hole flutters and yawns but there’s nothing to fill it except for the too-small tip of the plug and he wants, so badly, to be filled.

“Okay,” Bucky murmurs, petting softly at Clint’s neck, and he can barely hear Bucky’s voice over the sound of his own hysterical sobs. “Shh, darling, I’ve got you.”

He hears the sound of Bucky spitting, and then the slippery plug is back inside him, and he clenches down around it greedily, possessively, like he’s worried Bucky will try to take it back again. And then he’s rolling like a ragdoll as Bucky turns him over, flopping him onto his back spread across Bucky’s lap. And Clint blinks up at him, and Bucky tenderly smiles down at him and touches his warm metal thumb to Clint’s busted lower lip.

“I’m going to take care of you,” Bucky says softly, and he eases his right hand inside Clint’s pants, cradling his swollen cock through his boxer-briefs, which are damp and sticky with precome. Clint moans and sucks absently on Bucky’s thumb as he palms Clint’s cock, working him off gently but efficiently. Clint rocks into his touch, humming happily as the plug nails him again and again. His head lolls to one side, and he feels like he might just float away, but Bucky’s hand is grounding and sure against his dick, and the tears on his face are slick and salty whenever they trickle towards his mouth, and he contentedly licks them off of Bucky’s metal thumb.

“Gonna come,” Clint murmurs after a minute. “Is that okay? Can I come?”

“You can come, sweetheart,” Bucky says. “Any time you’d like. I want you to.”

“Okay,” Clint whispers, and he squeezes his wet eyes shut and shudders as Bucky tightens his grip on his dick and thumbs at the head until he comes with a hoarse cry.

“Beautiful,” Bucky whispers, still moving his hand over Clint’s spent cock until he makes a protesting noise and swats him away. “You came for me so beautifully. You were so good. You did such a good job, Clint.”

“Will you still fuck me when we get home?” Clint asks, blinking past his tears to look at Bucky’s flushed face, the sweat collecting on his hairline.

“We are home,” Bucky says softly. “We’ve been circling the block about ten minutes now. I’m just going to put you back together real quick, and then I’m going to bring you upstairs and take you apart all over again.”

“Okay,” Clint says faintly, and he lets Bucky tuck him back into his pants and do up his zipper. Bucky pulls him up to a sitting position, and he winces as the plug nudges at his oversensitive insides.

“Do you want me to take that out?” Bucky asks, and he sounds concerned, but Clint shakes his head.

“Leave it in,” he murmurs. “Wait until we’re inside. Take me upstairs and get me naked, and then you can take it out of me with your teeth.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](https://1000-directions.tumblr.com/post/185596074934/title-treated-my-body-like-a-stolen-car-link-ao3)


End file.
